Harbinger Of Salvation
by Lyaksandra
Summary: Even she could miss the potential benefits of certain actions. It is perhaps time to re-evaluate the situations, re-assess priorities, and become what she is meant to be.


Having proved to John that she is not malfunctioning as far as her powering systems are concerned, Cameron lets him know it is time to depart. Characteristically of her, she rises in a single fluid motion with that alien-to-a-machine ballerina grace she possesses, getting afterwards swiftly dressed and ready to go.

When Cameron starts to walk away from the bed though, John intercepts her in a brusque manner. He pulls from her shoulder causing her whole body to spin and then keeps her in place, both his hands now bleaching the delicate skin of her bare shoulders with pressure. Before she can terminate the daemon that keeps her strength sub-par for the cases where she is in proximity to her charge, the cyborg finds herself falling to the bed.

As logic would have it, which is a fact not lost to her as the bed creaks under her weight, John quickly follows. She finds herself beneath him once again, and as her hands sneak up to his torso to push him away, his' come to cup her face, forcefully yet delicately at the same time. John's thumbs run across her cheeks and Cameron can see something in his eyes. What comes next is not unexpected, his lips crushing hers with unleashed yearning in a kiss that holds nothing back.

Much to what she calculates will be John's chagrin; she tries to articulate their need to depart under the hungry attacks of his mouth. It seems to be completely ineffective, but as the most advanced computer in current times, Cameron has a fallback plan.

She rains on him the list of current mission priorities and how she was not sent back in order to fraternize with him in this fashion. It is then Cameron realizes something is amiss and that her psychological knowledge of humans is flawed beyond saving, for John pays no heed to her words and counters instead with an attack of his own.

Back into the game are now her own words, reversed in source. "I love you and you love me." He then apologizes for not seeing sense in such a long time, his eyes become moist and glisten a thousand sparkles from the window's light. From this point on begins a descent into a spiral Cameron does not even begin to fathom where it will lead. John Connor breaks down, rambles about the memory of his now dead uncle, the bitter betrayal he feels at loving the very thing that will murder them all without so much as a speck of remorse, so on and so forth. Then comes into play the fear, the ever-looming damnation he feels about his destiny and falling short of his mother's expectations. Sarah Connor is the bastion of all things safe in the boy's mind. Sarah Connor is at once the name of God and the name of the Devil.

Still atop Cameron, John appears exhausted after letting out an emotional torrent that has been contained behind a shabby dam built mainly from denial and delusional hopes. Still, as irony would have it, the cyborg has again erroneously assessed the situation, as she comes to realize when John's lips clash against hers with renewed fervor and his hands begin to roam the supple, smooth expanse of her skin covering.

Now at full strength, she easily pushes John upwards. Alas, her best efforts and intentions to do well by her mission, to protect him, are met with ungrateful anger. John threatens to fight her for this in the knowledge that she will never hurt him, so she better just relent and submit. For the briefest moment, Cameron's nigh-endless mind grinds to a stop, the taint of John's human thought process bringing a halt to a beautiful inner universe of magnificent mathematical logic.

It is in that same instant that Cameron's eyes fill with defiance before another fleeting moment of emotional display. Her gaze falls, cast down in defeat, her head turns slightly to one side, and for a moment, the cyborg is the very image of defeat, of a hopeless and conquered woman.

She meekly succumbs to her charge's desires, raises her hands behind John's back and carefully pulls his body towards her. Soft, delicate kisses are planted on her lips as a reward for her surrender, and as the demands increase, so does her level of reciprocity. Soon, John's tongue seeks access to the velvety realm of her mouth, and her lips part instantly to grant him entry. At least here, she can still fight him so she does, in a fierce dance of tangled tongues.

What John does not know is that an infinite mind never takes a step without a reason, not even the single blink of an eye escapes the absolute scrutiny of Cameron's brain. Under the reign of a mind racing at a Quindecillion thoughts per second, no single occurrence is insignificant nor goes away unchecked, and no surprise lasts more than an instant.

Cameron can see how John, in this sudden spur of emotion and honesty has surpassed the barrier of self-delusion. This situation has brought forth a growth to his personality that was previously non-existent. John Connor acknowledges the many paradoxes of his life. Love for a Terminator, a destiny so great that demands from his human self to become inhuman, the negation of normalcy to achieve just that very thing.

The outside world momentarily makes its way into the deeper confines of her consciousness as the boy becomes a man, and as loosely as the expression permits, he makes her his woman. A thought crawls into her mind then. Why would Skynet giver her human outer sexual characteristics the capability of producing such amounts of sensorial data? An infiltrator could easily become enthralled by this surge in information and miss a perfectly optimal opportunity to terminate a target.

Later on, she is going to require further exploring her simulated womanhood alone, so she schedules time for it. This, in order to calibrate the data influx and adjust the synchronicity and synergy with her CPU, as distractions of this kind cannot be allowed to be repeated. And Cameron knows they will be repeated, since now that their relationship has reached a sexual interaction status, John will require periodic attention in this respect.

Cameron further embraces their love-making, letting her automated responses reciprocate John's passion in full. Because now she acknowledges the whole situation as an otherwise unattainable source of benefits towards their goals. John Connor has always held a high place in her esteem for humans; she has always fancied him for the person beneath the mantle of heroics. Still –maybe, just maybe, this day marks the advent of the great man, the leader, The General.

Given that this is so, and that statement holds true in the future, then she is the harbinger of salvation.


End file.
